A Collection of Love
by MissKatt18
Summary: My personal collection of One-Shots that were never posted. Chapters are unrelated to each other, each one being unique in it's own individual tale. They range from 10 100-word drabbles to 1,500-5,000 word One-Shots. (Rating T-M) Updates sporadic.
1. March 2012 DDN

**A/N: Thanks for choosing to read my collections of One-Shots/Drabbles. I've written these over the years for challenges and events on Dokuga. The One-Shots range from 1,500 words-5,000 words, while Drabbles will usually be 10, 100-word entries. Each "chapter" is it's own "story" none of the chapters relate to the others. These stories will range from sad to happy to romance. Some contain smut, others do not. Is you see a story you do like and wish to be continued, please tell me as many of these are not completed, but a few are. Thanks again, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(These drabbles are from Drabble/Drawble night March 2012. Old haha. I think this is the oldest one though)**

**Rating: T**

The taiyoukai remembered her intelligent brown eyes. They were the color of the strange, sweet smelling substance the miko occasionally brought from her time. Her toothy smile and innocence was what had begun to melt his icy heart. His ward had managed to do what none could. He would admit that he felt a somewhat paternal instinct come to life as she began to follow him after that day.

But now she was gone and he could feel the coldness begin to seep back into his heart. He would remember her and the one who repeatedly tried to heal her.

**Prompt: Chocolate**

**Word Count: 100**

He let his lids close as he recalled the night before.

Blood was splattered everywhere as well as human bodies. The scent assaulted his nose and almost made him falter in step as he walked over to his still ward.

He and his brother's group had just finished slaughtering the intruding youkai. Unfortunately, they had been too late for Rin. As he neared, he took in how the miko was hovering over her, her battle-worn hands lit with her pure, pink power as she tried to heal her wounds.

Sesshoumaru knew it was futile. Her heartbeat could not be heard.

**Prompt: Blood**

**Word Count: 100**

"Sesshoumaru," He heard the miko's whisper. It was a bittersweet feeling when she gazed up at him with sapphire eyes brimmed with tears. He had grown somewhat fond of the miko during his visits to the village. She was kind and patient and taught Rin much. He did not like to see her upset, which he found was often with Inuyasha, yet he was glad she mourned for her. "I'm sorry. S-she's not waking up. Can't you bring her back?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin's pale face. "This Sesshoumaru cannot. It is impossible for she has been revived twice already."

**Prompt: Bittersweet**

**Word Count: 100**

After they had buried the villagers, Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru in front of the final grave: Rin. She kneeled down in front of the piled dirt and took her canary yellow backpack off her shoulder. Setting the bag to the side, she clapped her hands together before closing her eyes and beginning to pray for the child she had come to love deeply.

Sesshoumaru watched her with curious amber eyes. Perhaps the miko cared as much for Rin as he did. He kept his mask in place when she suddenly met his gaze with furrowed brows. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

**Prompt: Canary**

**Word Count: 100**

She felt as if a lime had just been squeezed into her eyes from the amount of tears that were pouring down her cheeks. She rose to her feet and walked towards him. She clenched her fists at her sides and looked up at him. "It's my fault this happened."

"Hn."

"She wanted to come with Inuyasha, Miroku, and I to get more supplies, but I told her to stay and help Kaede gather herbs because her back was hurting." She felt a new flood of tears come and closed her eyes tightly before burying her face in her hands.

**Prompt: Lime**

**Word Count: 100**

Sesshoumaru raised one of his brows as he watched as she tried to regain her composure. She lowered her hands and looked up at him, once again meeting his gaze with her night sky colored eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

He stared down, gold meeting sapphire. She was so sincere in her feelings. Did she truly believe it was her fault? "The blame is not yours. The fault is my own for leaving her in Inuyasha's village." He clarified, narrowing his eyes. He should have known his brother was incapable of protecting anything; just look how he treated his intended.

**Prompt: Sky**

**Word Count: 100**

Daring to push the limits with the taiyoukai, she reached out and grasped his hand. "You only wanted what was best for her, Sesshoumaru. No one blames you," She said softly and glanced over at Rin's grave. The vibrant flowers of purple and blue mixed with the green grass reminded her of a peacock. Oh, how Rin would have loved to see one of those in her time. "Especially Rin."

He clenched his jaw at the physical contact with the miko, but did not remove his hand from the comfort. "She wanted to come with me." He breathed the truth.

**Prompt: Peacock**

**Word Count: 100**

"Come with you?" Kagome repeated and shook her head. "Sesshoumaru, you were trying to give her a human's life. She had a lot to learn still." She smiled at the fond memory of when the two went out searching for the Japanese yellow plums for dinner.

"I should have given her what she wanted." Why was he discussing his feelings with the miko? It was not her business. Still, he could not deny that speaking of it plus her words gave him some comfort.

"You did," She tightened her hold on his hand. "You gave her another chance at life."

**Prompt: Plum**

**Word Count: 100**

"And took it away," He shot back, eyes narrowing once more. "There was no point in bringing her back."

Shocked by his words, she did the only thing she could do. It was a very Kagome thing to do, but she was sure Sesshoumaru would not be used to such actions. She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, not minding the hard armor.

Was this miko truly hugging him? Did she have a death wish?

"You don't believe that." She breathed and closed her eyes.

Her words made his thoughts cease.

Why was she so perceptive?

**Prompt: Carnation**

**Word Count: 100**

Why was something as mundane and human-like so comforting to him? How could her words sooth him? Humans; he still did not understand them.

"Hn."

She smiled at his signature response and opened her eyes. His alabaster colored silk hair shined in the setting sun. Ever since things with Inuyasha had gone…haywire, she had begun to look at Sesshoumaru with a different light. Not that she was on the prowl, but she noticed he was much different from when they first met.

He looked down at her and felt something new pinch at his heart.

Perhaps humans weren't so bad.

**Prompt: Alabaster**

**Word Count: 100**


	2. An Unexpected Gift

**_A/N: Im pretty sure this was a gift exchange for Tangie (:The exchange had to be 2,500 words (I think?) as well as use at least 3/5 prompts given by the person. The awesome thing about the exchanges is that you randomly get a person with their prompts and they don't know who has them until the reveal date (:_**

**Prompts: **

-Amethyst

-Asia

-Peppermint

-Lace

**Word Count: 2,629**

An Unexpected Gift

"AH! Thank Kami-sama!" Kagome huffed and dropped to her knees on the soft grass of the forest clearing. Ever since Sesshoumaru had joined their group, they had been traveling nonstop. He was worse than Inuyasha! How did Rin put up with it? Seriously, with as much traveling as they did in one day for the past three weeks, she would have bet her soul that they had ventured enough to do a lap around Asia; and that's saying a lot since they were in tiny Japan!

Still, she was happy that they were all traveling together. The group just seemed to be complete, despite the constant altercations with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She suspected it was a battle for dominance thing, but in everyone's eyes, except Inuyasha's of course, Sesshoumaru was the dominant male. He was strong, reasonable, and intelligent. But, still, they went at it.

"I think we traveled more with Sesshoumaru in these past few weeks then we ever have with Inuyasha." Miroku commented, sitting down in the shade with Sango next to him, Kirara resting in her lap. "Also, I do not think we have ever traveled so much in one morning."

"Hai," Kagome replied and sat back on her rump, stretching her legs out in front of her. Since it was still the end of winter, she had decided to wear jeans and an amethyst colored sweater her mother had gotten her for Christmas. "But, it's not _too_ terrible!" She added with a smile. She would not let anything bring her down today! It was Valentine 's Day and she had brought back many goodies for her second family. She was glad she had shopped for them when she did since they were currently, Kami only knows how far away from the well they were.

"You seem quite happy today, Kagome-chan," Sango commented with a smile. She was glad that her friend was so cheerful lately. She wasn't positive as to what had brought on these changes in her emotions, but she wasn't complaining. She deserved to be happy after how Inuyasha was treating her lately.

"I am!" Kagome said with a grin and once more folded her legs under her and placed her trusty yellow backpack in her lap. "I have something to tell all of you."

"Oh! Another story from your lands, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked curiously, sitting down next to the miko.

"Kagome's stories are the best!" Shippou chimed in, plopping down on the other side of her.

Kagome let out a short laugh and shook her head. "Hmm, it's not really a story, more of a tradition in my time."

Sesshoumaru's keen ears focused in on the miko as she spoke. Another tradition? Her time seemed to have many of these. First 'Christmas', then 'New Years', now this? Did they not tire of always celebrating? Granted, he had not been there for the time they celebrated them, but he had heard the stories. He found it tiresome, but still, he could not quiet his curiosity. Her stories were amusing, even for him, though he did not show it.

"Val-in-tyne-es day?" Rin repeated the foreign word. "What is that?"

"Well, it is most commonly known for the day people celebrate love," Kagome began, still smiling. "Usually, couples buy things for each other, or go out somewhere special, to show each other the depth of their love for one another."

"Oh! How romantic!" Rin cooed, folding her hands together with a smile.

"Hai, hai, but now, it is acceptable to buy things for the other kinds of love." She replied.

"Other kinds of love?" Shippou questioned. "There is more than one kind of love?"

"Of course, Shippou-chan!" Kagome laughed and patted his head affectionately. "There is the love I have for you, like a son, the love between friends like all of us, the love for your parents, and of course the love you only feel towards a very special someone."

"What kind of things do you buy for the ones you love?" Sango asked, now very curious as well. She never heard of a specific day to represent your love for someone.

"Ah, see, that's where personality comes in!" She said with a wink. "Usually you just buy chocolate and candy for your loved ones. That is the most common gift. However, I try to personalize it by adding something else I think the person would like!"

"Keh, sounds stupid to me!" Inuyasha spat from his spot on the tree branch above them.

Kagome looked up at him and lifted her eyebrows a fraction, her lips pursing together. "Oh? Okay then, I'll just have to give your present to someone else…"

"W-wait a minute! I didn't say that!" He quickly said, now sitting up straight on the tree branch.

She let out a giggle and then opened up her bag, digging inside of it for the treats she had for everyone. "Ah, here we go!" She said, holding up the first gift for Inuyasha. Of course, it was a ramen container with a box of chocolate attached to it. She knew that would be the only thing he truly wanted from her. She threw it up at him and he easily caught it with a happy squeak.

"Let's see, who's next…" She dug around blindly in her bag before pulling out a rectangular wrapped object. "Ah! This one is for Miroku!" She rose from her spot and walked over to him, handing the gift to him.

He blinked and took the red-wrapped item from her. He ripped open the paper, as she instructed during Christmas, and looked at his present. It was a box of chocolates and a book full of pictures, a few of them 'dirty'. "I-is this what I think it is?" he asked incredulously, joy filling him.

"Hai, hai," Kagome began bluntly. "The sequel to your Christmas present." She could not believe she had actually bought him _another_ dirty manga. She would not forget the poor, old lady's look of horror when she rung Kagome up at the bookstore.

"Ah! Arigato, Kagome-sama!" He cooed, hugging his prize to him before opening it up to the first page.

She shook he head and retrieved the next present from her bag. "Sango-chan! This one if for you!"

Sango took the small present from her friend and opened it to see a pack of the hair rings Kagome sometimes used to tie up her hair. Of course, there was also a box of the same delicious chocolate Kagome usually brought for Shippou. "Arigato, Kagome-chan. I am surprised you remembered I wanted one."

Kagome nodded with a smile. "I remember how much you said you liked mine, so I bought you several of you own! Oh," She paused to dig through her handy bag and pulled out a small bag with a cat cartoon on it. "Here. They are cat treats since Kirara probably shouldn't eat chocolate."

"Kagome…" Shippou pouted, rocking back and forth on his paws while looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"I didn't forget about you, Shippou-chan, or Rin-chan!" She laughed and dug through her bag once more. She fished out two identical wrapped presents and handed one to each child.

"Wah! So big!" Shippou chimed happily and he quickly opened the giant heart of chocolates and proceeded to eat one before moving on to the other part of gift.

"Color sticks!" Rin beamed before Shippou could and hugged the box of crayons to her. She had always been jealous of Shippou's coloring items and was now very happy to have some of her own along with paper. Not to mention she now had her own chocolate!

"Now, now, don't spoil your appetite before lunch." She scolded as Shippou began to stuff his mouth with the yummy treats.

He quickly swallowed the ones in his mouth and then nodded reluctantly. "Hai…"

Kagome pulled out a square box and handed it to Jaken. "Gomen, Jaken, I don't know you very well, but I think these may come in handy for you."

"F-for me?" Jaken asked, overwhelmed by the miko's offering. He quickly opened the gift and saw a box of the things the miko used to put on cuts. Attached to the box was a large box of chocolate. "A-arigato!" He never admitted it to the others, but the smell of the substance she always gave to the children made him drooling. Now he had his own.

"And last but certainly not least!"

Sesshoumaru opened his amber eyes when he smelt the familiar minty-cool scent of her breath. She must be chewing the substance she called 'gum'. He lifted a brow and looked at the tiny box the miko was holding out for him. A gift for him? Did her generosity know no bounds? And why get him something? Sure, they had talks and exchanged stories when the others had gone to sleep, but he did not think she held any kind of 'love' for him. Still, he would not be rude. He took the small box from her and watched with curious eyes as she kneeled down in front of him.

"I will be honest, Sesshoumaru, I searched for your present for a very long time," She began, smiling her heart fluttering smile at him. "But, as soon as I saw it, I knew it was right. Now, it may seem silly for you and you don't have to use it, but it reminded me of you and-"

"Miko, you are rambling." He cut her off and then looked back down at the deep red color of the thin paper that concealed his present, a lacey ribbon tightly tied around it.

"Gomen," She said with an embarrassed laugh and tucked a piece of her black, silky hair behind her ear. Her sapphire eyes looked down as he untied the ribbon and began to tear the top of the paper with his claw. She was nervous. She really wanted to get Sesshoumaru something nice to show how much she appreciated him, but…how do you impress the taiyoukai of the West? She bit down on her lip when he held up the small trinket by the string.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow as the deep blue crescent moon twirled under his finger from its thick, black string, a kanji square between the loop at the top and the crescent. He then raised his eyes to hers when she continued on to explain.

"It's a charm in my time. The Kanji means 'Strength'." She smiled and gave a small shrug. "Like I said, it reminded me of you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and lowered his hand to rest the trinket in his lap. He met her eyes once more. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you."

She blushed and gave another embarrassed smile. "You're very welcome." She then stood back up and walked back over to the other pack members.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the trinket once more as she left. It was something so simple and mundane. However, the fact that she thought of _him_ when she saw it made it something more.

Kagome smiled as she watched the children pass out from walking and playing all day. She wrapped a blanket around her and huddled closer to the fire before looking over at the taiyoukai. He was lounging against a tree, his elbow propped up on his knee with his head tilted back against the wood. She watched as the lively light of the flames danced across his face, making the magenta stripes on his cheeks look as if they were bright red.

"Is there something interesting about my face, Miko?"

She let out a startled gasp and huddled into her blanket, trying to hide her embarrassment for being caught staring. "Uh, no, gomen," She replied lamely and mentally smacked herself in the face. "Um, how long do you think it will take Inuyasha and them to reach Kaede's village?" Another mental slap. Baka! He doesn't care!

"It all depends on how fast they move. They have the neko so it should not take more than seven nightfalls." He replied, looking at her. He took in how her frame shuddered. "Miko, you are cold."

"Ah, no! I'm fine, really!" She laughed awkwardly and let out a sigh, her breath forming a white cloud in front of her lips. She was lying, of course. Her fingers felt as if they were going to break off from being so cold.

"Come," He ordered and nodded towards the spot next to him. To be honest, he had something small for her, but had been debating all night how he was going to give it to her. He was not even sure if he was going to give it to her.

She blinked and stood up, not wanting to make him upset, and walked over to him before sitting down in the spot next to him. "Arigato." She offered and smiled up at him.

He nodded and, after a moment or two, dug into his armor and pulled out a small silk bag. He fingered it for a moment, debating, before her finally dropped it into her lap and then folded his arms into his sleeves once more. There. That was not too bad.

"Eh?" Kagome asked unintelligently as she felt something fall onto her lap. She picked up the silk bag and opened it, dumping the contents onto her palm. "Wahh…Sesshoumaru?" She asked, looking up at him in disbelief. There, in her hand, was a Shikon jewel-sized, sapphire colored stone.

"Does it displease you?" He asked, suddenly doubting his gift. He had been pondering what to get her ever since he had received hers. He knew he wanted to give her something in return, but could not figure out what until he snagged another glance at her eyes.

"No! Not at all! I love it!" She chimed happily and enclosed her fingers over the cool stone, a smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru. I was not expecting anything in return for my gifts."

"You should. You are too generous, Miko." He replied, but pleased by her response nonetheless.

She shook her head. "No, I just enjoy showing the ones I love that I care about them."

"Even this Sesshoumaru?" He could not help but ask. He had never had someone openly admit that they cared for him. Rin obviously did, but it was in a naïve, fatherly way. Jaken did, but it was implied by the way he wailed when he thought he meant to kill or leave him. Did this human really care about him?

"Well," She began and blushed, her face getting hot. "Of course. I mean, yes, I do. I care for you. I really like our talks. You are honestly one of the smartest people I know, not to mention the strongest. And, uh, I just kind of you, know, like your company."

Even with the shadows from the fire light, he could see the embarrassed flush of her face. "This Sesshoumaru understands. I enjoy our conversations." That was all he would say. Did he care for the miko? Perhaps. After all, he went out of his way to get her a gift. But, he would not think too much into it. He would not be like his father.

She nodded and smiled sleepily, her eyelids drooping. "I'm glad," She breathed and closed her eyes. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

He waited until she fell asleep and allowed her, just this once, to use his shoulder as a pillow. He carefully studied her face as she slept and listened to the air as if passed between her parted pink lips. With a mental sigh he turned away from her face and stared up at the sky.

No, he would _not_ think too much into it.


	3. Confusion and Betrayal

This one-shot was inspired by Aoi-Kaji's art for Opal Dream's artist/writer's tournament.

**Word Count**: 1,379

**_Confusion and Betrayal_**

**_By MissKatt_**

One-Shot

White teeth bit down on chapped lips before gnawing on the inside of an already torn up cheek. The young miko was clad in a fine silk kimono, the color a pale purple spotted with soft pink flowers along the shoulders, sleeves, and hem of the gown, the obi a dark purple. She kneeled at the long dining table, her ebony tress cascading down her back as she tried to force the bite of food down her throat.

Her sapphire eyes took in the other person at the table. Across from her sat Rin who was eating happily, a smile on her face as she dug into her plate. Obviously, the little girl had grown accustomed to eating in the large room by herself. Kagome, on the other hand, felt awkward. She still hadn't been able to grow accustomed to the silent meal.

She set down her chopsticks and let out a sigh. She had been staying at Sesshoumaru's manor now for about two weeks. She didn't see much of him; her time was mostly spent with Rin as she tried to educate her. When she did see him, it was a brief conversation dealing with either Rin' studies or him informing her he would be going away. Everything had become awkward after that night.

_"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, trudging angrily along the dirt path towards her unknown destination with Rin at her side. She couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being! _

_After she had come back from her three year absence, Sesshoumaru had asked for her assistance when he had come to drop off another present for Rin. She was growing and needed a woman to explain the changes in her body as well as educate her in reading and writing. She agreed, of course. She loved the little girl and knew it would be easier for her to learn from a younger woman than an elderly one. She had been beyond surprised that he had even asked her to do so. She always thought there was a certain disliking he had for her._

_She suspected, however, that Inuyasha was so mad at first because Sesshoumaru would often ask for Kagome's company. She would agree without question and follow him along the path as they discussed Rin's progress. At first, she had walked a few steps behind him, nervous about the alone time, but after a while she had grown the courage to walk next to him. Eventually their conversations had drifted from Rin to other topics and she found herself laughing, actually enjoying his presence and blunt comments. _

_Kagome would often see glimpses of a smile on his lips, which made her heart flutter. She would snag glances of him when they walked, admiring his youkai beauty. The way his silvery, white hair swayed behind him as he walked and how the sun reflected in his alluring amber pools. He had an elegance that radiated off of him, something Inuyasha seriously lacked. _

_It was then she knew that her heart had finally moved on from the hanyou._

That same night had sealed the deal.

Kagome nearly flinched at the memory and she closed her eyes tightly. After she came back to the village, smelling of Sesshoumaru and their vigorous activity, Inuyasha had become enraged and ran her and Rin out of the village. Instantly, Sesshoumaru had been there to collect them and welcomed her into his home.

But everything was different now.

He rarely spoke to her, unless needed. They slept in opposite rooms of the estate and never once had he made any indication that they had had any physical contact in the past. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Had she simply been used by him? A random rut to satisfy his needs? She paled at the thought. Was she really such an idiot to fall for someone worse than Inuyasha?

Feeling suddenly sick to her stomach from the thought, she pushed her plate from her and stood up from her kneeling position. When Rin looked at her with worry, she waved her hand at her. "Don't worry, I just don't feel too well. I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She forced a smile and left the large room.

As she ventured down the hall way, she became lost in her thoughts once more. She raised her hand and let her fingertips run along the cool wood as she walked, the feeling somewhat relaxing. Was he really just using her? She supposed it wasn't impossible, she just hoped it was.

She was drawn from her thoughts when a pulsing aura nabbed her attention. She stopped and looked at a door that she hadn't taken note of before. She looked over each of her shoulders and let out an irritated sigh. She didn't know where she was. She had gotten lost, _again_!

She huffed and turned around to start heading back the way she had come when the aura surged again, daring her to come nearer. It power was so familiar and warm, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked towards the door in front of her. Might as well, right?

Knowing she was crossing her boundaries as house guest, she wandered into the room, the power pulling her to the aged bookcase that sat against the wall. It was filled with worn books, most of the bindings peeling or torn. Sapphire eyes ran along the books, trying to find the source of the drawing aura. There, on the second highest self and covered in a thin layer of dust, was a small treasure chest.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she reached up high on her tippy-toes for it. After succeeding in bringing it down, she held the light box in her hands and blew at the dust, coughing as it swarmed around her in a little cloud. Getting over her coughing fit, she gazed at the box in her hands for closer inspection. She nearly gasped at its beauty. The rim of the lid was lined with red rubies, the sides adored with mirrored deep blue crescent moons, much like the one that adored Sesshoumaru's forehead, a small emerald resting at the top of where they met.

"What do you want?" She breathed to the box as it pulsed dangerously in her hands, inviting her to explore its secrets. She snagged a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before turning back to the box to lift the lid.

Instantly a beam of brilliant yellow light shot from the box, a bright pink color laced within it. The power that radiated from it was strong enough to lift the bangs from her face, playing with the ebony strands in the air. She shut her eyes for an instant at the blinding light, trying to adjust her pupils. When she reopened them, she focused in on the gleaming pink jewel that stared back at her. She blinked her eyes at the beauty, an awed smile coming upon her lips.

Suddenly a bell went off in her head and she frowned deeply, her brows furrowing.

No, no, no! How could it be? She wished the Shikon no Tama away! _Forever_! Why was it here? And why did Sesshoumaru have it? Why didn't he tell her? What was going on?

Her head began to throb as the swarms of questions pounded against her skull, making her feel sicker than she already was. She quickly shut the box, feeling tears of frustration come to her eyes. She had failed. She failed as the jewel's protector.

"Miko."

Kagome let out a loud gasp and fumbled with the box miserably before she got a tight hold on it, clutching it to her chest as she turned to face him.

Sesshoumaru nearly recoiled from her scent. It was full of betrayal, frustration, and sadness. It took him but a moment to process that she had found the jewel. The tears in her eyes confused him, but bothered him at the same time. He did not want his intended mate crying, especially if it was indirectly his fault.

"H-how could you?" She choked out as she began to sob, her shoulders shaking. "How could you not tell me?!"

**A/N: bwhaha. And yes, this IS complete. Well, unless I'm asked very nicely…maybe.**


	4. February 2014 DDN

**February 2014 DDN**

Sesshoumaru could not believe what was happening to him. For so long, he had planned on running his father's company, waiting for the day until his father passed on the title to him. He had all the plans he wanted for change once he was in charge of the steel-based company, but they were seemingly crushed when he finally obtained the company through default.

He had only inherited the company due to a most unfortunate accident. His father and business partner had died while on the way to business meeting in the States. Both of them had died almost instantly.

**Prompt: Charge**

**Word Count: 100**

It was a depressing time for the Taisho house, indeed. But, his inheritance of the company was his light during the dark time. That was, of course, until he read the will of his father. It turned out only 'half' of the company was to be his because he himself had only owned half of it. If he could have, he would have brought back his father from the grave to simply kick him back down into the ground.

How did he only own half the company?

Because he had merged it with another company that busied itself with oil.

**Prompt: Kick**

**Word Count: 100**

Oil wasn't the problem. As his father did, the co-owner had left his half of the company to his own bloodline. But again, that was not the issue; he wouldn't be defeated by _that_.

"Good morning, Taisho-san." His secretary greeted, handing him a folder.

He took it with a nod and made his way to the office. As he stepped in, he nearly threw the thick folder in anger. There, behind his desk, was the issue. She sat in his leather chair, her heels resting on the perfectly polished surface as she slurped on the straw from a kid's drink.

**Prompt: Defeat**

**Word Count: 100**

"Is there something I can assist you with, Higurashi-san?" He asked through clenched teeth.

She turned her cerulean colored eyes on him as she sipped her Hi-C. "Not really, why?" She asked curiously.

"Then why are you in my office?" Sesshoumaru nearly growled as he made his way over to her. He used the folder to push her feet off the desk before dropping it onto the surface with a loud smack.

"I like this office better. You have a much better view of the city in here." She mused, swiveling in his chair to look out the tall windows.

**Prompt: Assist**

**Word Count: 100**

He clenched his hands into fists to stop his it from grabbed her frail neck and suspending her in the air until she took her last breath. He had never met anyone more infuriating than this female before him. She pushed all his buttons and riled his beast with just a few words. However, she was very good at her job and she was actually very intelligent. It made it worse that she had a pretty face and nicely shaped body.

"Get out of my office, Higurashi-san."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a bore, Sessho. Why can't we talk?"

**Prompt: Suspension**

**Word Count: 100**

"Unless we are in a meeting discuss the progress of this company, or until you are willing to release your half of the company to me, we have nothing to talk about." He shot back and rolled his chair away from his desk. He then tilted the chair forward to try and dump her out of it. He was greatly disappointed that she gained balance on her feet instead of falling into the wood flooring.

"That's not ever going to happen. We don't need a meeting to get to know each other. How about we do lunch?"

"I will pass."

**Prompt: Pass**

**Word Count: 100**


	5. Valentine's DDN 2013

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**Valentine's Day DDN 2013(?)**

"Ah! They're so beautiful!"

The raven haired miko poked her head out of her cubical and looked at her co-worker as a delivery man showed up with a beautiful bouquet of lilies. Her co-worker, Kagura, was not very popular amongst the work room. She was the kind of girl who would flaunt anything nice she received and was more than a materialistic girl.

"Ohh, how lucky am I?" She gushed, her voice louder than needed, thus gaining all of the attention around her. "Is there a card from my admirer?"

"No, lady, can you please sign the form?" The man asked and, once she signed the papers, left without another word.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to get back to work, but Kagura's scream stopped her. She stood up from her chair and rested her arms on the walls of her cubical to watch whatever dramatic scene her co-worker was putting on. She blinked when she watched the woman throw the bouquet to the floor before beginning to stomp around on the ground.

When her fit was over, she brushed back a piece of her hair and looked around the work room with accusing eyes. "Alright, who did it?"

**Prompt: Spider Lily**

**Word Count: 200**

When the workers remained quiet, she huffed and plopped back into her chair before getting back to work.

Kagome sat back down in her chair and looked at the cubical across from hers when she heard muffling laughter. She shook her head, knowing he was the source of the prank, and swiveled back towards her computer. She began typing her report when she heard a 'ding' that announced the arrival of an email. She clicked on the open window and lifted a brow at the name of the sender: 'Forever Yours'. Curious, she opened the email and read it to herself.

_'Ah, troublesome one, Happy Valentine's Day. Shall we do dinner?'_

_'Dinner?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she read the email once more. Thinking it was another prank; she ignored it and went back to her work. Moments later, she received another email. Again, it was the same sender. With furrowed brows, she read the email a second and third time.

_'Silent treatment? I see. Well, then perhaps we shall play a game instead.'_

Just who was this? She looked around her office to see if she could catch a glimpse of someone staring at her, but couldn't find anyone.

**Prompt: Forever Yours**

**Word Count: 200**

_ 'A game?'_

Kagome quickly typed back. Just who was the male playing this prank? She would humor him for now, but everyone knew she was engaged and waiting for her love to return from his business trip in America.

After hearing the 'ding', she opened the email and read its contents.

_'Yes, a game. I have the irresistible desire to press your buttons and push you as far as you can go. Hmm, perhaps in person would be best?'_

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the underlining meaning of his words and popped her head out of her cubicle once more to scan the office. No one really seemed out of place or suspicious. She huffed and disappeared back into the cubicle. She glared at the screen and hovered her hands above her keyboard as she tried to form a coherent response. She was mad that someone that she worked with would make such a comment when they knew she had a fiancé.

_'Oh, is that so? Why don't you man up and show yourself?'_

She responded and pursed her lips together at the stupid reply. Oh well, she had to wait to see what he would say to create a better response.

**Prompt: Irresistible Desire**

**Word Count: 200**


	6. April 2014 DDN

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**April DDN 2014****\- **Alliteration April

Abrasive (Adj): capable of polishing or cleaning a hard surface by rubbing or grinding, to rub or graze the skin; showing little concern for the feelings of others; harsh.

Kagome stared at the shiny, sharp object in her right hand with emotionless cerulean orbs. All it took was once quick slash to the pale flesh and she would feel better. She did not care at that moment about the action would affect her family or friends for in that moment, they truly didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the throbbing, numbing ache of the chill inside her chest and the ever growing emptiness that came from being so utterly alone.

It would take a moment, a swift cut and everything would be better; it would all stop.

**Prompt: Abrasive**

**Word Count: 100**

Adynamia (N): loss of strength or vigor.

She looked back down at the knife in her hands and narrowed her eyes in determination. She could do this! She would! This was all she had to do to be okay again, to make everything go away and deliver her to her salvation. She pressed the sharp edge along the skin to her left wrist and tightened her jaw. She waited several seconds, willing herself to just drag it across the skin with pressure, but found she could not.

Lowering the knife, she slouched back against the wall as the remaining strength left her. Was she always this weak?

**Prompt: Adynamia**

**Word Count: 100**

Asperity (N): harshness of tone or manner, harsh qualities or conditions.

The slamming sound of the shoji doors to the bathroom being thrown open barely registered in her ears. It wasn't until she felt the knife being smacked out of her hand, did she tilt her head up to see furious amber eyes. Everything about the man in front of her screamed asperity for seeing her in her current situation.

"How could you even think about doing something so damn stupid?" Even his voice was harsh with anger.

She looked away from him and to the knife that had scattered a few feet away from her. She simply shrugged once noncommittally.

**Prompt: Asperity**

**Word Count: 100**

Accede (V): yield to another wish or opinion.

His hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders tightly before giving her a hard shake. "Don't you just shrug at me, Wench! What the hell were you doing?! Do you think he would want this? Huh? Do you?!" Inuyasha shouted at her, shaking her again.

At the mention of him, she felt the emptiness in her double tenfold and she stared at Inuyasha blankly.

"Stop this! He would want you to live, Kagome!"

She frowned deeper, knowing what Inuyasha said was true. "I know." She breathed.

He relaxed his hold on her slightly, hoping she was acceding to his statement.

**Prompt: Accede**

**Word Count: 100**

Anergy (N): inactivity and lack of energy.

"But he isn't here, is he?" Kagome asked numbly, sinking back against the wall when her friend released her.

He sighed at her complete lack of energy. "No, he isn't, but that doesn't mean you get to go join him in the other world. There are too many people here who love you. You can't leave all of us."

"The only love that I want is gone, Inuyasha. I don't care about anything anymore. I don't want to be here without him, life is pointless without him." She mumbled, refusing to look at him as a growl escaped his throat.

**Prompt: Angery**

**Word Count: 100**

Abhor (V): to regard with disgust and hatred.

His hands tightened into fists at her words as he glared at her with disgust. That's it, he couldn't take it. Everyone would attack him for this; maybe Sesshoumaru's soul would come and beat him for daring to touch her, but he had to. He withdrew his hand and promptly slapped her in the face. Granted, he used little force, but he was sure she got the message.

She was absolutely stunned as she held her stinging cheek. Had Inuyasha just hit her? She wished Sesshoumaru was there. He would have broken off the hand that dared to strike her.

**Prompt: Abhor**

**Word Count: 100**

Avert (V): to turn away or aside

As she grasped her cheek, she turned away from him, a bitter look on her face as she imagined the pain Sesshoumaru would never inflict on his half-brother. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" She snapped.

"No, it was supposed to snap you out of this damn depression and make you realize how stupid you were for trying to kill yourself just now." He glared, folding his arms over his chest. "He ain't comin' back and you need to realize this and get over it already!"

Her eyes widened at the hurtful words he had thrown at her.

**Prompt: Avert**

**Word Count: 100**

Adepter (Adj): having or showing knowledge and skill and aptitude

With a growl that would have impressed her deceased mate, she lunged at him. She tackled him to the cold tile floor and proceeded to punch his chest.

"How dare you say that to me! My mate has just died! Not more than three hours ago and, as you so delicately stated, he's not coming back! So don't tell me to get over him when it just happened!" She screeched, landing a hard punch to his face.

He was about to shout at her, telling her it hurt, but instantly stopped when he felt something wet splash against his cheek.

**Prompt: Adepter**

**Word Count: 100**

Abated (V): make less active or intense; become less in amount or intensity

Inuyasha stopped fighting her as he watched her cry above him, her hits becoming abated until she was eventually clutching the fabric of his shirt as her shoulders shook with her sobs. With a sigh of regret, he reached up to dry her tears, but stopped when someone stepped into the room, standing behind the weeping girl.

A grin came across his face as he looked past her. "So, pops finally got here, eh?"

"What-" She choked on a sob, but before she could continue to ask what he was talking about, she felt someone lift her from Inuyasha's torso.

**Prompt: Abated**

**Word Counted: 100**

Abstruse (Adj): difficult to penetrate; incomprehensible to one of ordinary understanding or knowledge

Kagome did not understand what was going on. She was a total wreck over her mate's death, and yet she was being held against his so very familiar chest. She was in shock, not quite sure what to do. How was he holding her? How was he there? She had to be dreaming. Maybe she really did kill herself and now she was with him?

"Kagome," Came his deep baritone voice. "It is alright now, do not cry."

She had not realized that she was shaking in his arms, tears pouring down her cheeks until he had spoken to her.

**Prompt: Abstruse**

**Word Count: 100**

"How?" She cried, wrapping her arms around him, trying to press her body tightly against his just so she could be closer to him. She allowed herself to inhale his scent and bask in the essence that was him. Thank the Gods he was still alive.

"Tenseiga." He replied, stroking her hair as she calmed her sobs.

"But, Inuyasha said you weren't coming back," She turned and glared at said hanyou. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Inuyasha picked himself up off the floor. "I didn't want to get your hopes up. You know, just in case he was too late."

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**

"Asshole," She sniffled, placing her cheek on his chest. She felt it throb and thought of how she could get back at Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sl-"

He paled. "Don't you dare! I'll tell him you tried to kill yourself!"

Kagome glared at him when Sesshoumaru's grip on her tightened. She flinched when a growl vibrated into her skull. She fisted his shirt and looked up at him with regretful eyes. "I didn't want to live without you." When his grip loosened, she continued with her revenge. "Inuyasha slapped me."

She _almost_ felt bad when Inuyasha went spiraling to the floor.

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	7. June 2014 DDN

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**June DDN 2014:** Plagiarizer

A dark haired beauty chewed on her bottom lip as she lurked around a corner with her back pressed against the wall, not caring that she rumpled the fabric of her high school uniform. She took a deep breath before leaning towards the end of the wall. She hesitantly dipped her head around the corner and looked up and down the hallway.

She inhaled sharply and withdrew back to the comfort of the dark when she saw her tormentor. She sighed and pushed up the sleeve of her blue blazer to check the time. Why was time moving so slow?

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Lurk**

Maybe if she was careful, she could sneak past him. That couldn't be too difficult right? She mentally imagined the distance between her corner and her classroom. If she walked fast, running would draw too much attention, she could make it in just a minute or so.

"Alright Higurashi, you got this…" She pepped herself up and nodded with determination before bolting around the corner and heading down the hall opposite of him. Her short, dark blue skirt rustled and swished around her thighs while her school shoes sounded as loud as car horns as they hit the polished floor.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Sneaky**

If she could just instantly become a ninja, that would be the highlight of her life. But naturally, fate decided she was deemed unworthy of such a blessing.

"Higurashi!"

She almost cried when she heard his voice. Why, oh why, could she not have safely made it into her classroom without him seeing her? Wasn't she a good person? She prayed to Kami every day at her shrine, she swept the pavement with her Ji-chan, dusted the storage room, and even pulled the weeds that grew around the old well. So why were they being so mean to her now?

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Highlight**

"Good afternoon, Higurashi." His deep voice came from the side of her as he fell in step next to her.

"Good afternoon, Taisho." She replied, copying his forced pleasant tone.

"It seemed like you were trying to avoid me." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Me? Oh no, I would never do that. It's not like you're going to make my life a living hell today, right?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

He leaned down in towards her ear. "I would never dream of it, Kagome-chan."

She shuddered at the sensation. "Stop it, Sessh, there are people around…"

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Copy**

He scoffed and straightened, not liking that she brushed him off. "You cannot really be mad at me for what is to come, can you? You did this to yourself."

"No, I didn't. This is just stupid. The student council can't just post a flyer on one bulletin board and expect everyone to know about it! Who would participate in it anyways?" She asked, pursing her lips together. Obviously, she was aware that more than half the school was participating.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow at her. "Everyone is, seniors especially. Most of us are picking on all the younger classmen."

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Post**

"Well, go pick on them! I'm not the only junior, Sessh!" Kagome snapped. "I've been avoiding you all day for this reason! I knew you'd single me out!"

He smirked at her. "I would do no such thing."

She snorted. "You can keep lying, but your plan has already been exposed."

He frowned. "Has it?"

"Yep. Inuyasha told me you were targeting me. He said that's why no one else would touch me today." She replied, tilting her head at him. "Is that true?"

Amber pools narrowed. "It is not just today. No one would dare touch what is mine."

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Exposed**

She blushed. "I'm your girlfriend, Sesshoumaru, not your toy. I'm not an object."

He smirked. "You are in denial. You know you belong to me." He stated as he leaned towards her, his arm coming out to wrap around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. That was until she realized his arm was around her, his hand on her upper arm. It was too late, she was trapped. "Don't you dar-OW! Dammit! Sesshoumaru!" She shouted, pushing away from him as she held her arm. "St. Patrick's Day is an American holiday! It's not even valid here!"

"Mere technicalities."

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Denial**


	8. October 2014 DDN

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**October DDN 2014:** Samurai

A frail shoulder leaned back against the boulder that provided its owner with coverage. The silk material covering the shoulder was damp with sweat, making it stick to the hard surface as it was pressed against it. The woman in hiding inhaled slowly and deeply, trying to calm her racing heart so she could think logically and rationally about what to do. She exhaled silently, closing her eyes tightly as she gripped the sheathed katana against her chest.

What was she to do? Her castle was attacked without warning. Many lay slaughtered; never having the chance to draw their swords.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Katana: "A Samurai Sword"**

She flinched when she heard a loud 'boom'. She looked up at the night sky and frowned at the hues of orange and purple staining it from her burning castle. Hesitantly, she went onto her knees and lifted her head just enough so that she could peer over the rock. Swallowing dryly, she took in the splattered blood on the stone pavement before cerulean eyes darted to the gates of the courtyard. She rose to her bare feet and made a dash towards the exit, trying to be light on her feet so that she did not make a sound.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Ashigaru: "Light Foot, Light Footed"**

She let out a surprised cry when an enemy soldier ran out in front of her, naginata poised at her. As she scrambled to a halt, she stepped on something wet and squishy. Her foot slipped out from under her and breath was forced from her lungs as her back hit the ground painfully.

"Where do you think you are going, woman?" He asked, grinning down at her.

She glared hatefully at him and tried to pull herself back to her feet. Her movements stopped abruptly when the blunt end of his naginata impacted with the side of her face.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Naginata: "Long Lance"**

Beginning to see black spots along her vision, she shook her head to try to clear them. She immediately turned her attention back to the enemy when his heavy footsteps approached. She moved her feet to try and scurry back away from him, but the same slick substance made it impossible. Her options limited, she pulled her sword from its sheath and held it in front of her as she looked at him with determination. Her eyes opened wide when a short blade was stabbed through the man's neck, the blade expertly going through the weak point in the armor.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Wakizashi: "Side Inserted Blade"**

"Kagome-hime." Came the familiar silky voice that had haunted her since she was young.

She watched as the enemy's body fell forward in a lifeless heap, revealing to her the commanding officer of her father's samurai. Her eyes were glued to him as he gracefully moved forward and retrieved his wakizashi from the man's neck. Agile hands sheathed the weapon and slid it back into place with to his youkai sword, Bakusaiga, next to his black armor. She blinked when he held a hand out to her and blushed before accepting his help in standing.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama, my father…the samurai…they all-"

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Dou: "Traditional Japanese Armor"**

"I am aware." He replied. Keeping a firm hold on her hand, he briskly moved out of the gates and down the dirt road towards the foliage of the forest.

She stumbled as she followed him, his long legs and her ruined kimono making it hard to keep up. When he brought them to a halt, she peered up at him with watering eyes. "What do we do now?"

He met her eyes and replied, "We survive." He removed his kabuto from his head and placed it upon hers. It was much too large, but it would protect her nonetheless.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Kabuto: "Traditional Japanese Helmet"**

Kagome let her tears spill down from her eyes as the gravity of what happened to her kingdom set in. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered, wiping at her eyes. "It's unfit for the daughter of a Damiyo to cry before her samurai."

Sesshoumaru regarded her carefully. What could he possibly say to her? They had both suffered a great loss; she her father, he his master, and both of their homes. "Save your tears, Kagome-hime; we are not safe yet."

She sniffled and nodded with reluctance. The leader of her father's samurai was right, this was not the time to grieve.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Damiyo: "Powerful Feudal Lord"**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you know who did this? I couldn't tell by the colors they wore." She admitted, admiring how his long, silver hair gleamed despite the lack of moon present. Normally, all samurai had to wear their hair up in a topknot, but Sesshoumaru was allowed to keep his in a neat braid due to his ranking.

"I would not be surprised if it was the Damiyo who was forced to watch his son perform seppuku a month ago." He told her, his hands tightening when he remembered how the prince had tried to force his advances on his hime.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Seppuku: "Stomach-Cutting"**

"He deserved what happen to him." Sesshoumaru added, watching her face as it contorted at the memory of the man trying to force his mouth and hands on her.

"But at what price, Sesshoumaru!?" She asked him vehemently as she dropped the honorifics. "Was it worth it? To report his acts and have this?" She gestured at their location and to their burning home. "We have lost everything. My father is dead, and you are now a mere ronin!" As soon as she said the words, she regretted them. She knew every samurai feared losing their title; feared becoming nothing.

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Ronin: "Masterless Samurai"**

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry." She quickly said, reaching out her hand to touch the armor on his forearm. "I'm just upset and-"

"You need not explain yourself to this _'ronin'."_ He replied coldly.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

He met her eyes and saw how desperate she was for his forgiveness. He tore his eyes from hers and looked towards the West. "Bushido."

"What?" She knew the term well, having grown up with her father's samurai around her.

"I will continue to live my life the samurai way," He met her eyes again. "After all, I still have a master to protect."

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Bushido: "The Samurai Way"**


	9. Family Isn't Blood Related

**Title: **"Family Isn't Blood Related"

**Author:** MissKatt

**Recipient:** sakura_dragon10

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** The Choshu clan and the Shinsengumi, the two famous groups that fought against each other during the Bakumatsu period in Japan, clash with each other one night. What will assassination attempts, betrayal, and hostages lead to? Very loosely based off the anime Hakuouki.

**Original Prompt:** "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live." –George Carlin

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

***This is unedited, read at your own risk (;***

**_Family Isn't Blood Related_**

**_By MissKatt_**

A small, pale hand carefully held the easy weight of a makeup brush. She gently dabbed the gentle bristles into the soft red paint and carefully dragged it across full lips. When she was done making sure each line was perfect, she set down the brush and set to smoothing down the few strands of ebony hair that refused to lay flat with the others. Once satisfied that it was the best that it could be, she picked up a long hair pin and stuck it into the side of her elegantly scalped bun, the small flowers tickling the back of her ear as they hung down.

After finishing her disguise, she looked at herself in the mirror and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing ruefully. She, a servant-trained assassin, was dressed as a beautiful, elegant Geisha; it couldn't be further from the truth. She turned to the side and viewed the deep dip of the back of her kimono that revealed the back of her neck and few inches below. She was relieved to see that her scar did not show.

"Are you prepared to do this, Higurashi-san?" A calm, seductive voice came from the parted shoji behind her.

The young woman tore her eyes from her fake appearance and turned towards her master. "Yes, Naraku-sama."

"These men of this '_Shinsengumi' _are nothing but a group of killers- a self-righteous, ruthless, murdering squad." He commented coldly.

_'Aren't we the same thing?'_ She mused to herself, but remained silent as he continued.

"These people support the new government; that in itself should speak volumes of their person." He sneered. "We of the Choshu clan need to make everyone realize that this change is not good for this country."

"I understand, Naraku-sama," She nodded her head once to him. "Are the other women ready to entertain the guests?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I care not about them. You are the only one I can count on to handle the task of taking out the Vice-Commander. Of course, the Commander himself is not here, otherwise that would have been your job."

She dipped her head into a nod and then froze when he walked towards her, his hand reaching for her face. She shied away from him and then tensed when she realized that she had. Instantly, she started to form an excuse as to dodge his anger. "Ah, forgive me, Naraku-sama, but this rice powder is delicate and is easily smeared. I know our targets are already here and I don't want to waste time in reapplying my makeup."

The man studied her carefully before finally accepting her answer. "Yes, I suppose we have no extra time to idle. Then go, my caged bird, and perform your task."

She rose to her feet and smoothed out the many layers of crimson silk around her. As she made her way to the door, she heard his promised threat if she were to fail. She turned back towards him and gave him a stiff bow before heading towards the entertaining room of the Geisha house.

"Woo! That was awesome! I can't believe the Bakufu paid us so much money to take out that weak group! They were no match for my sword!" Inuyasha grinned, patting his sword at his side as his group walked down the snowy streets of Kyoto. "And they gave us an invitation to celebrate our victory at the Okiya! I think I can get used to taking order from the military, especially when it's dealing with such weaklings!"

"Don't forget that we were also there, my friend." The once-monk replied with a small smile, arms tucked into his purple hakama sleeves. "You didn't do all the work."

"Who cares who did the work?" The man with a ponytail of black hair asked. "We're gonna celebrate and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah! Sake and women!" Bankotsu cheered with them and then turned to their Vice-Captain. "What do you think, Boss?"

Amber eyes closed at the excitement of his four subordinates. "I am simply here to make sure you do not get out of hand. We shall celebrate in a timely manner and then get back to headquarters."

Inuyasha snorted at his older brother. "You're such a stick in the mud, Sesshoumaru. Loosen up, wouldja?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Try not to provoke the Vice-Commander, would you, Inuyasha? I don't think I can handle another one hundred laps around our home."

"Yeah, you open your mouth and _we_ get punished with you, what's that about?" Kouga asked, blue eyes glancing at their stoic leader.

"You are the top members in the Shinsengumi, the four of you are considered one unstoppable force. Therefore, as one, if one of you acts out, you all get punished for it." He replied casually, but with a small smirk. He was one force, his father another, and then the four were the third. Together, they were stronger than the entire Shinsengumi squad.

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere." Bankotsu grinned, patting Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "I knew you liked us."

"You have your moments" He conceded as they came to the Geisha house. He looked at his younger brother. "Do remember not to get out of hand."

He snorted and waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, you said that already! Come on!" He called as he disappeared into the building.

Sesshoumaru watched the rest of them practically skip into the building. With a sigh of reluctance, he followed them in where they were escorted by a servant to their room. She carefully kneeled down in front of the door, used her right hand to slide the door open until it was right in front of her, then used her left hand to slide it the rest of the way open towards her left. She then elegantly scooted to the side and bowed to floor.

"Wow! Look at the size of this room!" Bankotsu praised in excitement as they entered the room. It was surrounded by shoji decorated in exquisite paintings of birds, flowers, and geisha. He picked out one of the plush cushions and kneeled down on it as a few maiko, geisha in training, entered the room carrying sake bottles.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down on the mat closest to the back of the room and watched as his men settled down and accepted trays of food as they were presented before them. He denied a cup of sake from a maiko and ignored her exaggerated pout as the door next to him slid open.

"My, my, it's rude to refuse a drink from a host, Sir."

His eyes glanced to the doorway and peered up at a geisha dressed in red silk. Her red lips were pulled into an amused smile, white teeth gleaming back at him. He watched as rare sapphire eyes glanced at the maiko at his side before a delicate hand elegantly brushed to the side, ushering her to leave. He stayed quiet as she lowered herself into a perfect kneeling position next to him.

Kagome used her left hand to hold back the sleeve of her right arm as she reached forward to grab the sake, trying as hard as she could not to shake. She silently wondered just how long she could keep up an elegant act. She turned back towards him and gave a slight tilt of her head. "Are you going to refuse me as well?"

Sesshoumaru lifted the small saucer from his tray and held out his hand towards her. As she poured him a drink, he studied her carefully. She was beautiful; her stature small and neck slender and pale. But, there was something in her unusual eyes that prompted him to accept her invitation; if not to just find out what it was in her eyes. Who was this woman? What did she want from him? Or, was he over thinking the gleam in her eyes?

"I feel honored," She teased, meeting his eyes. She felt her stomach tighten at the intensity in his honey pools as he stared at her. She blushed, happy for the thick rice powder on her face, and hid her mouth behind her sleeve as she released a soft, almost nervous laugh. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me so intently, Sir?" Did he know what she was sent to do?

"Sesshoumaru," He corrected, his eyes staying locked with hers. "Have we met somewhere before?"

She blinked. Why would he say that? "I don't believe so. I would remember such a handsome client. Why? Do I look familiar?" She had to put the bottle of sake down as her hands began to shake. She quickly glanced over at her fellow choshu member, who was stuck between a man dressed in purple and the Vice-Commander's younger brother, but she didn't seem to hear what Sesshoumaru had said.

"No, there is just a look in your eye," He explained as he lifted his cup to his lips. "As if you know me."

"I don't," She countered too quickly, but then blanched as his eyes quickly shifted back to hers, a glare making his way onto his face. She forced out another laugh, her hand waving in front of her face, which was a brash movement for a geisha. "Oh, you caught me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He noted the unfit action and then lifted a brow in question at her confession. She so quickly conceded that she had lied to him? "Is that so?"

"Yes," She replied and leaned in towards him, her small hand resting on his forearm. "I will admit that I am a fan of the Shinsengumi; more specifically, the Vice-Commander." She whispered into his ear teasingly.

His eyes softened a little. He should have realized that was how she knew him. Their group, though not the most popular, was well known around the area. "I see." He responded and sipped the sake from his saucer. Still, as he lowered his cup, he couldn't help but see the off gleam in her eyes.

She carefully raised the jug of sake to refill his saucer once again. "I do hope I have not offended you." She commented, frowning at him.

Before Sesshoumaru could reply, his half-brother's drunken shout interrupted him.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called from across the room. When he gained the attention of the geisha at his brother's side, he grinned. "Hey! He needs to lighten up! So, you should give him a little smooch!" He called, looping his arm around the shoulders of the maiko at his side. "Don't you agree?" He asked, looking down at her.

Kagome gave a small smile at the girl's concealed irritation and looked at the other Shinsengumi members when they began to hoot and holler in agreement. She looked back at the Vice-Commander and couldn't help but give a soft laugh at the irritation in his eyes. "Do they tease you often?"

"They would dare not to when sober." He replied coldly. "I would kill them."

"That may be true," Red lips curved into a knowing smile. "But you love them."

"Love?" He lifted a brow without looking at her, instead taking in the scene as Miroku managed to get the maiko to sit closer to him, his wandering hand earning him a slap from the flustered woman. He quickly noted that the maiko did not act like a one. Even those in training would know to never raise a hand against a patron since striking another was considered a manly thing.

"Yes, _love_. You love them as if they are your brothers," When he remained silent. She looked over at them again. "Sometimes the bonds we form with others are much stronger than those we share blood with."

His gaze shifted to glance back down at her, their eyes meeting once again. She spoke such deep words for someone as privileged as a geisha. Just who was this girl? Still, he could not deny the truth of her words. "Yes, it is true."

She met his golden pools and felt her breath catch. He was handsome; there was no doubt about that. His long hair was pulled into a low ponytail and draped over his shoulder, making the silvery-white color a striking contrast against the deep blue of his haori. However, it was his eyes that made her stare linger. They spoke volumes of the man in front of her. They hid the emotions he did not want to show and briefly displayed the ones he did. Just by the way he looked down at her; she could see that he was a man who had seen and done many things.

And not necessarily the best of things.

_'Still,'_ She thought as she forced herself to tear her eyes from his. _'I can sense no true evil from him.' _And that made everything so much harder for her. How could she kill this man when she knew in her heart that he was not a bad man? Sure, he came off a little abrasive, but she could tell that was just how he was. Could she really kill a man who simply fought for what he believed in?

Sesshoumaru watched as she looked down at the hands on her lap. He watched as emotions flashed across her black lined eyes and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He followed her gaze to her hands and narrowed at the very slight discolored spots at the base of her fingers. He reached forward and grabbed one of them before bringing her palm closer to his face.

She instantly became nervous. What was he doing? What was he looking at? "S-Sesshoumaru-sama, what are-"

"I have never met a geisha with calluses," He commented dryly as he glared at her. "And these are not from playing an instrument; you are familiar with handling a weapon."

She paled at his accusation and instantly balled her hand into a fist as he continued to hold her wrist. She tried to pull it away from him, but his grip was iron tight. She inhaled to calm her racing heart and met his glare. "Let me go."

The Vice-Captain's eyes narrowed more when her once flirty eyes turned hard and cold. She was no geisha; he should have listened to his instincts from the start when he saw her. He yanked her towards him, his grip tightening. "Who are you?" He growled.

As soon as the words left his lips, the shoji screens surrounding the room were knocked down, a small group of concealed men coming out and ambushing his men. He watched as chaos broke out in the Okiya, his intoxicated men fighting off their attackers; the clashing of metal filling his ears and the scent of blood entering his nose.

_'The Choshu,'_ Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. '_I should have known the offer was too generous.' _He went to jump to his feet, but his attention was brought back to the fake geisha when he saw her move. His eyes widened when she used her left hand to pull a dagger out from a fold in her kimono, the blade swiftly slashing towards his chest.

Kagome stumbled back when he pushed her away from him, simultaneously knocking her blade from her hand. She could have turned and fled, leaving the rest of the men of the Choshu to deal with the situation. But it was too late to turn back and Naraku wouldn't let her get away with it. She quickly leapt to her feet, nearly tripping on the many layers around her, and launched herself at the Vice-Leader.

He easily deflected her first attack, but was surprised when she countered his with well-developed martial arts skills. It was never in his interest to hit a woman, but she was not giving him any other choice. Reserves aside, he quickened his pace and swung his arm to try and hit her in the gut. He was surprised once again when she moved to the side and trapped his arm between her ribs and her arm.

She grabbed the excess fabric around her sleeve and wrapped it around his trapped wrist, keeping it in place as she pulled the sharp hairpin from her hair. She held it like a stake and raised it above her head and swung it up at his neck to end his life, but hesitated before it hit home as she met his eyes once again. Why did he seem to be daring her?

He took advantage of her hesitation and pushed forward, knocking her down to the floor with him. He grabbed the discarded dagger and sliced through his imprisonment. He heard her suck in a breath and a few seconds later the scent of her blood joined flooded his nose, the scent over powering the others. He raised his hand, knife poised to cut out her throat, but stopped when subtle _'click'_s were heard.

Hearing the all too familiar sound of a gun being loaded as well, she looked towards the new row of men that had appeared behind the destroyed shoji and paled as she saw Naraku smirking from beside them. He was really going to fire off a round of shots when she and the other girls were still there? Did their lives mean nothing to him?

Suddenly fearing for her life, she maneuvered her elbow between her and her target and shoved it up to his throat. She never felt it hit home, but his weight disappeared from her and that was all that mattered at the moment. She leapt to her feet and ran towards the knocked down walls were. As she leaped over the broken shoji, she heard a chorus of shots fill the geisha house. She felt a sharp, searing pain enter her thigh, but ignored it as she found the balcony leading to the front of the Okiya.

Sesshoumaru had reared back before her attack hit, the fear and disbelief in her eyes telling him that she had no idea that second attack was coming. He barely noticed as she got to her feet to escape the room, instead he turned towards the line of men and narrowed his eyes at the Choshu's leader.

"Naraku," He growled as he drew his sword from his sheath. "I should have known that such a cowardly attack was not beneath you."

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Anything to rid Japan of you scum." With that he waved his hand and disappeared into the shadows.

Sesshoumaru had no time to pursue him as the shots began. His men dodged the swarm of bullets as well as they could before lurching at their ambushers as they struggled to reload their guns. After their enemies' heads rolled onto the ground, he turned to look at his four men. "How are you all?"

"We all took some hits, but Bank and Miroku were closer so theirs are more fatal than ours." Kouga explained, pulling Bankotsu's arm around his shoulders so he could help him stand.

"W-we're fine, Sesshoumaru-sama. Let us pursue after Naraku." Miroku insisted, holding his arm tightly.

"You are in no condition to fight." He replied sternly. "Can you walk on your own though?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can walk on my own. What are you planning on doing?"

"You and Kouga will take Bankotsu back to headquarters. Inuyasha and I will patrol the streets and look for any signs of Naraku or the Choshu clan." He looked over at his brother as his shoulder drooped. "Is there an issue, Inuyasha?"

"No, it's just," He sighed heavily. "I can't help but feel somewhat responsible. I should have known the offer was too good to be true."

"We all needed a night to relax, Inuyasha; it was no wonder that we all jumped on the opportunity. Still, look," Sesshoumaru looked over at the dead bodies in the room. "It was five against twelve and we still won; so will have no remorse about tonight. Now, let us leave now to start on trailing them."

Inuyasha nodded, accepting the pep talk. "Yeah, okay. Let's get these fuckers once and for all!"

Nodding to his other three subordinates, he sprinted out of the Okiya, Inuyasha on his tail. Once his sandaled feet stepped into the snow, he immediately noticed the trail of blood in front of the building, the red an almost blinding contrast. He followed the trial up the road with his eyes until he saw a heap of red silk. Knowing it quite well, he glanced over at Inuyasha. "Go around to the other side and see if you can find them."

"Yeah, I'll shout if I find them." He replied before running through the thick snow to the other side of the Okiya.

He watched him go before heading over to the red silk. He frowned when he realized the Choshu girl had shed the top layer of her kimono. Golden eyes looked at the smeared blood on the fabric and before he once again followed the trail through the snow. It turned toward the alleyway between a sweet bun shop and an Inn, and he followed it with his guard up.

He slowly turned the corner, hand on the hilt of his sword to prepare to strike. His hand fell away though, when he saw the fake-geisha curled up against the wall, hands tightly holding her thigh through bloodied fabric. Her makeup was smeared, the red paint mixing with white powder on her face while other spots on her face matched her skin color. He moved towards her, sandals crunching in the snow.

Kagome heard the approach of someone and quickly snapped her head up to look at the entry way to the alley. She tensed when she saw it was the Vice-Captain of the Shinsengumi. She placed her hands against the wall and struggled to get on her feet. Once she was semi-balanced, she raised her shaking hands in a defensive position.

He lifted brow at her as he continued to walk towards her. "You are in no shape to fight, Choshu."

"I am aware," She muttered and then let out a soft wail as her legs gave out, causing her to fall back into the snow. She hissed in a breath and grabbed her leg again. "Backstabbing bastard." She muttered under her breath.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "What's wrong, woman?" He asked with laced heavy sarcasm. "Your beloved master leave you to die?"

She glared at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Sesshoumaru." She ground her teeth when another wave of pain washed over her. "I hate him."

Admittedly, he was not expecting that response. "I suppose he was not as fond of you either to try and have you killed."

"He doesn't care for his pawns; everyone is expendable to him." She answered him, her voice from the pain and cold.

"Now, now, my caged bird, that is not very fair," Naraku chuckled darkly as he calmly walked into the alleyway. "After all, I did come to find you, did I not?"

Sesshoumaru immediately drew his sword, his stance sliding into an offensive position. "Naraku, are you so eager to meet your end? First an ambush and now one-on-one meeting?"

Red eyes looked at his enemy with a bored expression. "As I stated, Sesshoumaru of the Shinsengumi, I have come for the woman."

"I would rather die," Kagome spat before she could help it. "I don't want to go back with you!"

His eyes narrowed at her. "You dare speak to me in such a way? You forget your place, servant."

"I am done being your servant!" She clenched her jaw and tried to get her body to stand back up, but her leg refused to obey. Frustrated, she grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it pathetically at him, causing the man to laugh ruefully.

Taking the opportunity while Naraku was distracted, Sesshoumaru surged forward, blade swinging like lightning. "Die!"

Naraku stumbled back, barely missing the sword. He put his hand on his own hilt and went to draw it out, but stopped when he heard another member of the Shinsengumi approach from behind. Not taking his chances, he sneered at Kagome. "I will see you again, Kagome."

She paled as she watched him disappear; slightly surprised that Sesshoumaru and his fellow member didn't kill him. She sighed before she shook violently, her body reacting to the blood loss and cold. She glared weakly up at Sesshoumaru as he approached her. "What? Come to finish me off? Well, go ahead. Anything is better than going back with him."

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and peered down at her from the length of his nose. "I am taking you with us to headquarters." He stated before he bent down and grabbed her left arm, hoisting her to her feet.

"Ah!" She cried, her leg pulsing in pain from the abrupt movement. "I can't stand." She panted, her breath coming out in white puffs in front of her lips. Her strength had left her with the blood she lost and her body began to sink back towards the ground.

With a huff of annoyance, he hoisted her lithe form from the ground and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring her wail of pain. He nodded to Inuyasha, ushering him to start heading back to headquarters.

Kagome stared at the man leaning against the wall of her small room with suspicion in her sapphire eyes. She barely acknowledged the man that was trying his hardest to bandage her exposed thigh without drinking in the expanse of her milky white skin. "So, Shinsengumi Vice-Captain, what is your aim by taking me hostage? You could have easily killed me or left me to freeze to death."

Amber pools fell onto the skilled woman. "It is quite simple: you are valuable to Naraku."

She snorted. "Did you miss the part where he opened fired when I was in the room?"

"He came back for you and insisted that he would be seeing you again." He clarified.

She winced when the doctor tied the bandage tight before letting out a soft sigh. "I would rather you just kill me off, Sesshoumaru."

"Do not regard me so familiarly," He commanded as he glared at her. "And you should not hold your life in so little value."

She accepted the clean hakama and haori from the doctor and watched as he disappeared through the door before looking back at Sesshoumaru. "My life is nothing." She answered softly and then looked out towards the open shoji as the snow fell. "Killing for another man's purpose and being his lap dog whenever he deemed it was not how I wanted to spend my life."

He let her words ring through his ears for a moment as he contemplated them. He and his men fought for what they believed in and had a choice in what they did. What would it be like to be forced to fight for something you didn't want to? Shaking his head of the question, he looked back at the fake geisha. "Undress, woman."

She blinked at the sudden command before blanching. "E-excuse me!?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Your state of dress is most unacceptable."

Kagome looked down at her torn, bloody inner, cotton kimono and pursed her lips together. "I suppose you're right," She agreed and then glared at him. "So, turn around and I will change."

"I think not," He countered. "I do not know what weapons you may have concealed on your person nor will I allow you another attempt on my life."

She huffed. "Well, I am going to at least turn around, alright?" When he didn't protest, she turned from him and rose unsteadily to her feet. She loosened the obi holding her garment together, slid her arms out of the sleeves, and let it fall to a heap around her feet.

Being a male, he could not help but let his eyes roam over her bare flesh. His eyes ran up her toned legs and over her curvy backside. They then traveled up to her tiny waist and then up the curve of her spine where his eyes landed on a nasty brand. A spider had been burned onto her shoulder, the scar tissue puffy and slightly paler than the rest of her skin. How far had Naraku gone to claim this girl as his? Why was she such a prize to be had?

After tying the obi firmly in place, she turned back towards Sesshoumaru. "Why must I wear men's clothing?" Not that she was complaining; she would much rather wear the concealing clothing than the short dress Naraku made her wear.

"There are over fifty men here; a female distraction is not what they need," He replied and nodded towards the pail of water the doctor had left at her futon. "Wash off your disguise and comb through your hair. You must keep it up high or chop it off: I'll allow you the choice."

She kneeled down before the pail, wincing once again from the pain, and dipped the offered rag into the luke-warm water. "Tell me, Vice-Leader, what are you going to have me do here?"

Sesshoumaru watched with a bored expression as she scrubbed off the makeup, revealing to him the true beauty she possessed. He would have to do a fine job at convincing his men that she was a male. "You will stay in this room and venture nowhere else. If you are caught out of your room or trying to escape, you will be killed. Everyone will be notified of these circumstances."

"You intend to leave in this room to rot?" She asked, lifting a brown at him.

"You are too dangerous to be allowed to roam freely."

She took that as a compliment and smiled a little at him. "I am flattered you think so, but I'm not stupid enough to attack you within your grounds. Plus, I have no reason to kill any of you anymore. Naraku had ordered me to kill you, not that I wanted to, but now that I'm away from him I don't have to do as he bids."

He contemplated her words once again as she began to pull out many pins from her hair before beginning the brush through the strands. "Be that as it may, I do not trust you."

"I can't say I blame you." She commented, nodding once. She then scooped up her loose hair in her hands and began to form a ponytail. She grabbed a small piece of hair, braided it, and then looped it around the waterfall of hair until it was tight. Then, grabbing one of the discarded pins, she pinned the braid in place so that it would stay as a tie for her hair. "There? Better?"

He nodded once and then headed to the door. "Dinner will be served later," He informed her and then glanced over his shoulder at her before he closed the door behind him. "Remember my rules, Choshu."

"It's Kagome." She instantly replied, meeting his eyes. "And it'll remember them, _Sesshoumaru_."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything in response as he shut the door behind him.

A month had gone by since Kagome had been taken in by the Shinsengumi and she was surprised to admit that she didn't hate it. However, she believed that was due to the fact that she wasn't actually confined to her room. Whenever Sesshoumaru was out with the other higher-ups in the squad, a young man named Shippou let her stroll around the ground with he as her guard.

Their strange friendship began when he was appointed to deliver her meals. He was kind and spunky, if not a little too cocky for his own good. They hit off and he eventually felt bad for her having to be cooped up in the room. He had instantly been caught by Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Much to her surprise, they didn't kill her like Sesshoumaru said they would. Instead, they joined her and Shippou as they walked, asking her questions about her life.

Acting as a young man, Kagome told them she had trained in a dojo in Edo where she learned her hand-to-hand combat. Bankotsu had eagerly asked her to spar with him and so she complied. They went back and forth for a few minutes before she had him on his back, her body bent over his with her fist raised. For many days afterwards, that became their routine.

And that was how Sesshoumaru had found them one day.

It had not been a pleasant experience. He had shouted at all of them, told them they were to be punished with laps around the manor, and then dragged her back to the room by her arm. She and Sesshoumaru were both surprised when his three men stood up for her, telling him that he was being too harsh. Yes, 'he' was a prisoner, but 'he' had showed no ill intent towards them and that 'he' should be allowed a little more free time.

She was once again surprised when Sesshoumaru gave her a trial run, letting her join a few of them for dinner. She easily fell into conversation with all of them, even their Captain Touga. She was amazed that they were all so passionate about their cause and felt so strongly for their brethren. Choshu had been nothing like that; only people who were miserable because they were forced to do what they had to.

"I really admire your group here, Vice-Captain," Kagome admitted one night as he escorted her back to her room like usual. "You have some amazing men on your side."

"Oh?" He asked, glancing down at the fake-geisha who had somehow weaseled her way into the graces of his men.

"Yes," She nodded. "The Shinsengumi is nothing like the Choshu. Your men truly fight for what they believe in and will happily give up their lives for it. As I mentioned to you one night before, most of the Choshu are forced to do what they do."

He dipped his head in a single nod. "I believe that was two weeks ago." Ever since the first time he had allowed her to dine with them, he took it upon himself to escort her back to her room every night. During that time, she would talk to him about random things, him adding in every once in a while.

She smiled up at him. "You must be proud."

He looked down at her gleaming, sapphire pools for a moment. "I am; as is my father."

She hummed in thought. "Sesshoumaru, have you heard about this 'Santa Claus' from the Western continent?" When he lifted a brow at her, she continued. "He is supposed to be a jolly man who brings gifts to all the good children and adults on the night of the 24th of December so that they all open their presents on the 25th."

"Where did you hear of something so preposterous?" He asked curiously.

"I read it."

"It sounds like fiction," He accused. "How does he know who is bad and who is good? Who is he to determine who is good? How does he deliver these presents to everyone who is good?"

She blinked at him. "It's magic, of course. That's why he's so happy; he's magical."

He snorted. "Perhaps he is so happy because he knows where all the bad girls live."

She gaped at him. "Sesshoumaru!" She scolded, frowning at him. "You are going to be on his bad list."

"I refuse to believe in something so ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes. "But anyways, if he did exist, I would ask him for one thing: that you all come out victorious in this." Her face turned serious, "I know I have offered before and you vehemently said 'no', but I would be willing to fight alongside you."

He remained silent for a moment as they reached her room. As he slid open her door and stepped inside with her, he regarded her carefully. "I thought you did not want to kill."

She pursed her lips together as untied her hair. "No, I didn't want to kill against my own will," She replied, looking back up at him. "I _choose_ to fight with you guys."

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to stay here," He commented, meeting her gaze. "It is dangerous out there. They will not go easy on you as a male."

She blinked before smirking coyly at him. "Are you worried for me, _Sesshoumaru_?"

He lifted a brow at her. "Of course not. You are a prisoner here, Kagome, do not forget that."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun."

"Careful with that thing, woman, or you may find it missing." He warned.

"I dare you." She put her hands on her hips in defiance and stuck her tongue back out at him. When he quickly crossed the distance between them, she put her hands up in defense, but found herself flat on her back within seconds, her hands above her head. She smirked up at him before sticking her tongue out again.

He dipped his head down and bit the offending appendage. He pulled back enough so that he could see her face flush red. "Next time I will bite through it." He threatened softly.

"V-Vice Captain!?"

The two quickly looked at the open shoji and saw Miroku standing there with two cups of tea. Sesshoumaru pulled himself off his supposedly male hostage and looked at the flabbergasted man before him. "Miroku, it is not-"

Miroku quickly shook his head. "N-no need for explanations. I did not know that you had that type of preference! It certainly explains a lot, but I mean, I do not judge you! So, I will just leave you two alone! Excuse me!" He called as he briskly walked away from the room.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh and looked at the girl as she drew her legs up under her. "I am going to have to set him straight. His lips are loose when it comes to gossip."

She cocked her head at him. "Is that going to be an issue? Telling everyone I'm a girl?"

He gave an exasperated shrug. "We will find out."

"Sorry." She murmured softly as he stood and headed to the door. When he simply nodded at her before leaving, she sighed and flopped down on her futon. What was going to happen now?

When Kagome met the typical few men for breakfast the next morning, she could feel the thick awkwardness in the room. "Umm, good morning, everyone." She greeted before setting down the tray of tea cups.

"Good morning, young one." Touga responded, accepting the cup from her when she presented it to him.

She gave him a bright smile and then went around the room to give cups to everyone. Everyone received theirs quietly, no one saying anything to her, except for when she got to Bankotsu. When she handed his cup to him, he knocked it away, spilling the hot liquid all over her hand and floor. "Ah!" She cried softly, cradling the scalding hand to her chest.

"Ah, Kagome! Are you okay?" Shippou asked frantically, snapping out of his awkwardness as he went to her side.

"Call for Jinenji!" Inuyasha ordered as he hovered next to her. He went to grab her wrist to see the wound, but stopped when he remembered she was a girl. Blushing, he pulled his hand away.

"Really Inuyasha, she's a female, not a naked babe." Miroku chastised as he kneeled down in front of Kagome and pulled her hand away from her so he could inspect the burned flesh.

"I-I know that! It's just! She's- It's- I don't know!" He snapped.

"You really are stupid, Inuyasha." Shippou commented bluntly.

"Shut up, runt!"

"Quit your yelling," Sesshoumaru commanded as he also inspected the red, puffy skin.

"Has anyone gone and called for Jinenji yet?" Touga questioned. He watched as they blinked before Shippou jumped up and ran out of the room to fetch the doctor.

Kagome looked at each one of them as they fussed over her and then released a soft laugh. When they each looked at her curiously, she smiled at them. "Well, I'm glad you aren't all mad at me."

Everyone except for Sesshoumaru gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, we just didn't know how to react. We knew you as a male and I guess it was a shock to find out that you were a girl." Miroku offered as an excuse.

"Sorry to have lied to all of you," She apologized and then looked at Bankotsu as she glared holes in the floor in front of him. "Bankotsu?"

He flinched and glared up at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I didn't mean to betray you."

He snorted. "Save your pathetic apologies."

"Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru warned.

He sighed. "I mean, don't apologize to me," He clarified. "I am just mad because I found out I kept losing to a girl."

She blinked at him before laughing. "Oh, well, then I'm sorry I hurt your pride." She said with a smile and looked at the door when Jinenji walked in. "Ah, Jinenji, I'm fine, really."

"It is better to have a look at it to make sure." The soft spoken man replied as he took her hand from Miroku and examined the flesh. "Well, it does not look too bad, but I will apply some cream to make sure it doesn't scar."

She nodded as he began to smooth the cool cream on her hot flesh and looked at each of the men around her as they watched him work. She smiled again as she realized that after all these years, she really did have people that cared about her; even if it was just a little bit.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, let me go with you guys!" Kagome pleaded as she watched the men that had become her family over the past few months head towards the gate of their headquarters.

He finished tying up his ponytail and looked down into her concerned blue pools. "It is better if you stay here. Naraku may be there and I do not wish for you to become his target."

She furrowed her brow and reached forward to grab the sleeve of his haori. "Please, Sesshoumaru; I have a really bad feeling about this. I can help you!"

He released a soft, silent sigh and put his hand on her head as he smoothed her hair. "Everything will be fine, Kagome."

"You say that, but you don't know!" She answered vehemently. "I just…I don't want to lose you." She blushed and quickly fixed her words. "Lose any of you."

"You won't; have faith in us."

"I do…" she replied quietly.

"I must go." The Vice-Leader said and watched as she slowly released his sleeve. "I will see you when we return."

She nodded once as he joined the group and waved at them all as they departed. Why did her gut feel so heavy as the gates fell shut? Was she being over-thinking this? She shook her head and clenched her hands into fists. No, she knew her gut feeling was right and she wasn't about to sit by and let her new family die.

When she caught up to the fellow members of the Shinsengumi after sneaking out of HQ, she hid herself in the shadows of an alleyway as the members of the Shinsengumi and Choshu clashed in battle. She pulled the bow she had found at home from her shoulder and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. She took aim at the man gaining the upper hand on Shippou and fired, letting the arrow soar until it hit home in the man's neck. She quickly disappeared back into the shadows.

Shippou glanced over to where the arrow came from, but frowned when he failed to see anyone around. "What was that?"

"Who cares!" Inuyasha hollered as he kicked a man off the end of his blade. "Let's just be thankful! These fuckers have the upper hand with their guns so I'll take all the help we can get!"

The red head nodded in agreement and charged as another enemy came at him. He heard an arrow zip by him and watched as it hit a gunman from the back lines. He silently thanked the person for their help and continued his attack.

Two more gunmen went down and Sesshoumaru turned back to where they came from and searched for the unexpected help. Who was this person? His eyes narrowed as he instantly thought of the girl. But, that was impossible. She would have stayed at headquarters like he said, wouldn't she?

"Naraku-sama, they are gaining on us!" A man with white hair and purple eyes called.

The leader of the Choshu clan narrowed his eyes at the scene. How were swords beating their gun power? His eyes widened slightly when he saw an arrow kill one of his gunmen and then another. He stared at the alleyway where they came from and smirked when he saw his long lost pet slip out of the shadows to fire another arrow before disappearing again.

"Hakudoushi, cover for me." He demanded as he grabbed his rifle and began to make his way through the battle towards the alleyway.

Ever faithful of his master, he aimed at any person that tried to strike his lord. Once he had made it past the field, he began aiming at random members of the Shinsengumi, trying to end the battle as quickly as possible.

Kagome notched another arrow on her bow and took a deep breath before turning around the corner. She instantly froze when Naraku was there in front of her. She gasped when his hand shot out and grabbed her neck, forcing her to drop her bow and arrow.

"I knew I would find you again, caged bird." He purred into her ear as he pushed her back into the alley and against the wall.

"I wish you hadn't," She spat, glaring at him. "You are going to lose, Naraku."

"Tsk, tsk," He chided. "You should know better. I will win and take you with me. Don't you want to come home?"

"I have a new home." She growled and lifted her foot to kick him hard in the gut. When he grunted in pain, she knocked his hand away and made her way to the entrance to the alleyway. She felt his hand wrap around her ankle and fell hard onto the dirt ground.

"Foolish bitch," He snarled as he flipped her over and hovered over her. He raised his fist and hit her hard in the face. "You know better than to defy me!"

Kagome's vision clouded with black spots and she felt a warm trickle of blood seep from her nose. She was vaguely aware of his fist coming at her again, but saw a flash of blue and white knock Naraku back away from her. She took a few deep breaths to try and regain her composure before making herself sit up into a sitting position.

She blinked when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, sword drawn and poised to attack. "S-Sesshoumaru!"

He glanced back at her, golden eyes gleaming with anger and…was that relief? "Foolish woman," He scolded in his baritone voice. "Did I not tell you to remain at headquarters?"

"B-but I had to help!" She argued and then saw Naraku aiming his rifle. "Watch out!" She brought up her hands in horror as the gun went off, the bullet hitting its mark in Sesshoumaru's chest. "Sesshoumaru!"

The Shinsengumi Vice-Captain grit his teeth at the pain, but otherwise gave no implication that he was hurt. He glared at Naraku as he fired again and used his blade to deflect the bullet. "Go somewhere safe, Kagome."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't want to leave you."

"Listen to me for once, woman, and go!" He growled.

She swallowed her protest at the vehemence in his voice and stood up to scamper off to the side of the alleyway where she wouldn't be in their way.

"We meet again, Shinsengumi.," Naraku cooed, smirking as he pointed his gun at his enemy. "This time you won't escape alive."

"I believe you have that backwards," He countered. "It is you who will die." He then lurched into an attack, swinging his sword at Naraku as the man fired off more rounds of shots. He blocked most of them with his blade, but some managed to make their way into his person. Still, he would not be deterred; he would finally kill the leader of the Choshu clan.

Naraku glared when he realized Sesshoumaru was not going down, no matter how many shots he took. Out of bullets, he swung his rifle like a sword and knocked the blade from his enemy's hands. Taking advantage of his unarmed enemy, he used the butt of his gun to hit him in the gut.

Sesshoumaru caught the weapon in his hands and held tight as he pulled the gun towards him, causing Naraku to follow, and swung his head forward, connecting his forehead with Naraku's. Once the man stumbled, he tossed the gun away from them and swung his right fist into the side of Naraku's face, sending him into the gravel. He gave him a swift kick in the gut that sent him rolling to the side.

As Naraku coughed and spit out blood, the silver haired man approached his enemy. "This is the end, Naraku. Any final words?" He asked as he loomed over him.

He smirked through the blood on his face as he grabbed a concealed dagger in his haori. He swiftly swung it up at Sesshoumaru's gut and grunted when the man caught the blade before it could slide further into his flesh. "If I die, you die with me, Vice-Captain!" he spat as he leaned all his weight into the dagger.

Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to fight back against him, both hands being sliced by the blade as he held it firm. He was powerless to do more than try to stop the blade from stabbing all the way into him. Any other movement was impossible with the current situation. A movement from behind Naraku caught his attention and his eyes widened slightly as Kagome picked up his discarded sword and ran towards them.

Why did that woman never listen to him?

"Die, Naraku!" She shouted and she stabbed the samurai sword through his neck, a sickening gurgling sound soon filling the alleyway. She watched as he turned enraged, pained eyes on her before they went lifeless, his body falling back towards her feet. She sighed in relief and grinned up at Sesshoumaru. She then gasped as he pulled the dagger from his stomach and collapsed to his knees. "Sesshoumaru!"

He grunted from the pain of his wounds as her frail arms wrapped around him to support him. "Woman," He growled weakly. "You never listen."

"Shush," She scolded half-heartedly. "You can scold me when you're all better, okay? Just try to hold on.

His eyelids suddenly felt too heavy to keep up as he tried to find a response to say to her. His mouth opened, but no words came out. Instead he heard her call his name repeatedly, but each time she sounded further and further away until eventually everything went silent around him.

Sesshoumaru became aware that a soft, cold rag dabbed against his forehead before gently stroking across the expanse of it. His eyes fluttered open as he fully regained consciousness. He was instantly greeted with the sight of the only female Shinsengumi member as she leaned over him to wipe his forehead. When their eyes met, she gave him a watery smile of relief and set the rag back in the pail of water.

"Hey you," She breathed. "You are finally awake."

"Finally?" He echoed and tried to sit up, but her small hand pushed back against his shoulder.

"Don't move," She commanded sternly before her face relaxed again. "And yes, finally. You've been unconscious for the last two days."

He thought back to what happened last. He met her eyes when he remembered the fight with Naraku. "Naraku is dead."

"Yes, thank the Kami." She replied with a smile and brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"My men?"

She frowned. "Ten perished in the battle."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Did they receive proper burials?"

"Of course."

Golden eyes ran from the bruise on her cheek to the rest of her form. "How do you fair?"

"I'm fine," She assured him with a smile. "You saved me, Sesshoumaru. Thank you."

He held her gaze. "You saved me."

She blushed and looked away. "I wouldn't let you die."

"Would not or could not?"

"Both." She looked back at him and then down at his pale lips. With all the elegance she could muster, she bent down and gently pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened slightly as she pulled away. "What was that?" He asked, but his tone was calm and soothing.

She gave a weak, embarrassed smile. "I wanted to make sure I could do that at least once before death."

"Before death?" He questioned, his tone turning guarded. After all these months, was she really going to try and carryout her original plan to kill him? Of course she was. Why wouldn't she? He was vulnerable and weak, too wounded to defend himself.

She nodded once. "Yes, but surely you're going to either kill me for defying your orders, or you're going to lock me up in here forever while you continue to go out and fight without me."

His muscles relaxed at her explanation. His hand lifted to cup the back of her slender neck as he pulled her down to him, his lips caressing hers in sweet kiss. When he parted from her, he met her eyes, "I cannot kill you. I was unable to since the first day I saw you," He admitted before a small smirk tilted his lips. "But you are right that I will lock you in here."

She blushed before giving him a small pout. "I would have thought I proved my worth to you."

"All the more reason to keep what is mine safe at home." He commented as she crawled onto his futon and laid down next to him.

Her put her head on his shoulder, making sure to stay clear of his wounds. "I would never be able to watch you go off while wondering if that was last time I would see you."

"And if you didn't have a choice?" He countered, closing his eyes as her warmth enveloped him.

"I make my own choices," She teased. "That's why I never listen, or perhaps you didn't notice that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked once again. "Perhaps I need to punish you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it. Just accept the fact that I won't be letting you go out and die while I am stuck here doing nothing to help."

"I will always return to you." He suddenly stated, glancing down at her.

Another blush stained her cheeks. "You won't have to because I'm going to be by your side along with the rest of my family."

"Family?"

She nodded once with a smile. "Yes. Even though things started off really…backwards with us, I have finally found a place to call home," She said as she tilted her head back to look at him. "So, thank you again, Sesshoumaru."

He stared into her eyes before giving a small scoff. "You're still a prisoner here."

She let out a little giggle. "I'm okay with that."

**THE END~*~*~***


End file.
